Roses are red, violets are blue, Mark is cute
by bikinakun
Summary: Chenle sangat suka pikachu. Dia juga sangat suka memanggil Mark cute. Jisung sama sekali tidak terganggu oleh hal-hal tersebut. Sungguh. (Summary alternative: Chenle membandingkan orang-orang dengan pokemon) Pairing: Jisung x Chenle, OT7 friendship. Cast: semua member NCT Dream. Terjemahan fic dari archiveofourown dengan judul yang sama. Sequel Lobsterman. Original author: lululele
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE STORY. FIC INI ADALAH TERJEMAHAN DARI FIC BERJUDUL SAMA YANG DITULIS OLEH LULULELE DI ARCHIVEOFOUROWN. SAYA CUMA NGETRANSLATE SOALNYA INI BAGIAN DARI SERIES FAVORIT SAYA. ALL CREDIT GOES TO THE ORIGINAL AUTHOR.**

Welcome ke bagian dua dari series ini! Fic ini adalah cerita lanjutan Lobsterman, dan karena panjangnya dobel dari lobsterman, saya pun memutuskan untuk membaginya menjadi dua chapter meskipun ini aslinya one-shot. Supaya bisa lebih cepet update demi para reviewer yang kayanya udah ngebet banget baca lanjutannya, dan juga supaya saya nggak gundul tarik" rambut karena pusing ngetranslate ^^; Chapter kedua akan diaplot paling lambat lusa (mudah-mudahan) jadi untuk sekarang, selamat menikmati setengah ceritanya dulu hehe *ditimpuk readers*

.

.

.

Umur itu sungguh sebuah konsep yang __overrated__ , Jisung lagi-lagi menetapkan. Meskipun telah dipertimbangkan dari semua sisi pun, harus memanggil Chenle sebagai _'_ _ _hyung'__ masih membuatnya tidak habis pikir.

Pertama-tama, dia hanya dua setengah bulan lebih tua. Kedua, dia masih terlihat dan terdengar seperti anak belum pubertas, sementara Jisung punya suara yang keren nan berat dan tangan jumbo orang dewasa. Selain penampilan fisiknya, puncak segalanya adalah Chenle hampir selalu bertingkah laku seperti anak SD. Jisung bahkan tidak melebih-lebihkan.

 _ _Bukti A: tarikan yang tak kunjung lepas dari lengan kaosnya.__

Jisung sudah mencoba semuanya: dari penolakan verbal secara halus sampai argumen verbal yang tidak terlalu halus, penolakan secara fisik, menggoyangkan tubuhnya, menyentil dan menepak tangan yang lagi-lagi menyelinap balik. Dia cukup yakin lengan kanan kaosnya sekarang jadi lebih panjang daripada yang sebelah kiri.

"Aku benerannnnn lagi mau belajar, jadi tolong deh. Ajak orang lain," Jisung pohon kepada buku sejarahnya, menolak untuk melihat ke arah terumbu karang yang menempel di lengannya.

"Tapi Jisuuungggg!" Ah, itu dia.

 _ _Bukti B: suara rengekkannya.__

Seperti yang sebelumnya ia sebutkan, Chenle punya suara yang cukup tinggi untuk anak seumurannya, yang entah mengapa melengking lebih tinggi lagi ketika dia bicara dalam bahasa Korea. Tambahkan itu dengan nada kekanakkan yang sering digunakannya, dan kau mendapatkan bayi kegedean tukang ngomel untuk kenikmatan pendengaranmu.

"Mereka semua lagi pada ikut camp sekolahan, kamu lupa ya?"

"Bukannya campnya cuma buat anak kelas dua? Mark ada dirumah, sana ajak dia."

Chenle membanting tangannya ke atas meja Jisung, melabraknya tiba-tiba. " Jisung," omelnya, "Mark itu murid kelas tiga. Dia sibuk."

"Aku juga murid kelas tiga?"

"Jisung," sekarang dia menghela napas, "Kamu gak bisa bandingin SMP sama SMA. Itu dua hal yang jauh banget bedanya."

Semakin sering belakangan ini, Jisung menemukan dirinya berharap Chenle masih payah dalam bahasa Korea. Dia memutar otak mencari balasan untuk mengakhiri tarik tambang berat sebelah ini, dan di tengah prosesnya melakukan kesalahan dalam bentuk lirikan ke wajah Chenle. Sial. Apapun asal bukan Manyun Kecil itu.

"...apa imbalanku." Karena Jisung sudah luluh, paling tidak dia akan berpura-pura menyerah demi sebuah sogokan.

Di sisi lainnya, Chenle bahkan tidak mencoba menyembunyikan seringaian bahagia yang melebarkan mulutnya. Tiga bulan telah berlalu, tapi kadang-kadang Jisung masih saja dibuat kagum oleh Chenle yang bisa dibuat merasa sangat senang hanya dengan hal-hal sepele.

"Aku bakal beliin kamu hot dognya MC Ari. Sekarang ayo. Ayo pergi sekarang! Sebelom pikachunya hilang!" Chenle menarik lengan Jisung dengan sepenuh tenaga, hampir tidak memberikan Jisung kesempatan untuk mengambil handphonenya.

Seperti anak-anak sepantarannya, Jisung suka bermain Pokemon Go. Bahkan, dialah yang memperkenalkannya kepada Chenle. Kesalahan besar yang sangat ia sesali. Chenle itu benar-benar sesuatu kalau sudah terkait tentang game itu. Ini bukan pertama kalinya dia terpaksa ikut menemani Chenle berburu pokemon di tengah malam, dan karena Jisung lemah, kemungkinan besar bukan juga terakhir kalinya. Daftar alasan Chenle selalu bertambah panjang tiap kali Jisung menolaknya. Awalnya dia takut pada kegelapan, lalu dia takut akan tersasar, takut dirampok, takut ditabrak mobil, diculik, pingsan di tengah jalan, dan berbagai macam alasan absurd lainnya. Jisung selalu merespon dengan bilang kepada Chenle dia terlalu banyak menonton drama.

Dia menabrak belakang kepala Chenle ketika anak itu tiba-tiba berhenti melangkah untuk berkonsentrasi penuh ke handphonenya.

"Ada disini, ada disini!" Chenle melepaskan tangan Jisung demi menangkap monster kuning itu. Jisung pun, membuka aplikasi di handphonenya karena siapa yang tidak suka pikachu?

Tampaknya pikachu tidak suka kembali padanya, melihat ia kabur pada lemparan yang ketiga. Sementara itu, Chenle sedang melakukan jeritan kemenangannya, memamerkan handphonenya ke muka Jisung sambil melompat-lompat. "Ketangkep! Wohoo~"

Jisung memberinya wajah masam. "Itu pikachumu yang ke limapuluh-tuju. Buat apa nangkep sebanyak itu?"

"Soalnya mereka cute." Chenle memencet layar handphone, mengeluarkan suara gemas saat melihat gerakan pokemonnya. "Enaknya yang ini aku panggil apa ya?"

"Nomer lima puluh tujuh."

"Oh, aku tau!" Dia tersenyum sendiri, mulai mengetik tanpa menggubris usulan Jisung.

Mengintip ke arah handphone dari balik bahu Chenle, Jisung cemberut melihat nama yang terbaca; yaitu _'_ _ _Mark is cute',__ diakhiri dengan simbol hati. "Kenapa Mark?"

"Soalnya Mark is cute. Dan rambutnya kuning kayak pikachu."

Ada sesuatu yang salah dengan penjelasan itu, tetapi Jisung tidak tahu pastinya apa. Selain pokemon go, obsesi lain Chenle adalah memanggil orang-orang—terutama Mark—cute. Yang sebenarnya cukup ironis karena tidak ada orang lain yang bersikap seimut dirinya sendiri.

"Kamu udah dapet pikachunya jadi yok balik sekarang. Udah malem."

"Yes sir." Chenle memberi hormat candaan, lalu menurunkan tangannya dan mengaitkannya di sekitar sikut Jisung. Mereka berjalan seperti itu sepanjang jarak dua gang sampai pulang dan Jisung mencoba untuk tidak memusingkan mengapa perasaannya menjadi jauh lebih baik setelah itu.

.

"Kalian mau pergi kemana?" panggil Mark dari kapal pecah yang dulunya sofa mereka. Ia dikelilingi dengan tumpukan kertas, tangan kanan menulis catatan dan tangan kiri bertengger di atas buku pelajaran sambil memegang stabilo. Dia kelihatan seperti akan mati sebentar lagi.

"Aku mau traktir Jisung ke MC Ari," jawab Chenle, melirik kaleng kosong minuman energi di lantai.

Mereka berdua sedikit meloncat mendengar erangan liar yang keluar dari mulut Mark. "Boleh tolong beliin aku satu juga? Aku laper banget," rintihnya, tetapi tangannya tidak pernah berhenti bergerak. "Aku bayar balik nanti."

"Boleh. Tapi kayaknya kamu harus istirahat dulu deh." Jisung mungkin bisa menyelipkan dua biji kacang di masing-masing kantung mata Mark.

"Aku bakal. Habis selesain ini." Dalam Bahasa Mark, itu artinya: tidak dalam waktu yang dekat.

Begitulah hidup seorang Mark Lee Minhyung, anggota OSIS, kapten club basket dan badminton, dan juga ketua kelas. Dia adalah anak yang dikenal oleh semua orang dan ibu mereka. Dia juga sudah lebih dari setahun ini tidak bertambah tinggi. Jisung rasa penyebabnya adalah semua beban tanggung jawab yang memberatinya.

"See?" Chenle menonyol Jisung saat mereka sudah keluar rumah. "SMA itu dunia yang sangat-sangat berbeda."

"Lebih tepatnya Mark hidup di dunia yang berbeda. Anak kuliahan yang kerja sambilan pun nggak sesibuk dia."

Chenle cuma menggumam, fokus sudah beralih ke gamenya. Jisung mendecih. Dia menarik telinga karet yang menjuntai dari casing handphone Chenle.

"Berhenti nyakitin pikachu," hardik Chenle, menampik Jisung dengan gesit.

Jisung mengusap tangannya, wajahnya tertekuk tidak percaya. "Pikachu nggak ngerasa sakit," hela Jisung. "Nggak kayak aku."

Chenle mulai memberinya lirikan tidak senang dari ujung mata. Dia tidak bisa menahan ekspresi itu untuk waktu yang lama sebelum akhirnya tersenyum lebar. "Jisung is so cute~"

"Nggak. Aku ini __cool__." Jisung menangkis senggolan bahu Chenle, mengacuhkan 'no' yang diucapkannya berulang-ulang dengan lantang.

Mereka sedang di tengah antrian ketika Mark mengirimkan pesan baru, meminta mereka untuk membeli lima hot dog lagi. MC Ari mengulang ceramahan tentang mengapa anak-anak di masa pertumbuhan tidak seharusnya mengkonsumsi terlalu banyak junk food, tapi tetap saja membonuskan satu hot dog lagi karena diam-diam Chenle adalah customer favoritnya. Jisung tidak akan mengakuinya, tetapi dia merasa itu cukup tidak adil melihat dia sudah berlangganan sejak jauh lebih awal. Dasar Chenle dan pesonanya.

Karena keduanya masih sibuk memperebutkan siapa yang akan mendapatkan bonus hot dog, butuh beberapa saat bagi mereka untuk memahami pemandangan yang ada di ruang tengah. Sewaktu mereka sadar, Jisung hampir saja menjatuhkan semua bungkus makanannya.

Jeno sedang mencengkram Mark, mengekang tubuh bagian atasnya. Jaemin duduk di atas lutut Mark, kemungkinan untuk menahan kakinya. Tepat didepan mereka Haechan dan Renjun sedang membereskan kekacauan di sofa—atau lebih tepatnya, Renjun sedang merapikan barang-barang Mark sementara Haechan dengan keji melempar semuanya ke dalam sebuah plastik kresek. Dia mengacungkan jarinya ke arah Jisung dan Chenle ketika melihat mereka melongo di depan pintu.

"Kamu lupa apa yang terjadi terakhir kali waktu dia udah kayak begini?!"

Chenle menoleh ke Jisung, bertanya dengan diam.

"Dia coba masak mi instan terus malah ngengaktifin sensor pendeteksi asap. Plus alarm kebakaran," bisik Jisung, menceritakan kejadian tahun lalu.

" _ _Dan__ bikin kita semua di skors karena pak satpamnya kesel," tambah Haechan sambil mengikat tas kresek dan melemparnya jauh-jauh.

"Apa ada kejadian lain kali ini?" Chenle, selalu menanyakan hal-hal yang penting.

"Nggak begitu," Jaemin menenangkan mereka sementara Haechan mendengus, "Si bodoh nyeteples jempolnya sendiri."

Ouch. Jisung meringis dan melipat jempolnya dalam sakit simpatik.

"Sini kasih aku." Haechan meraih bungkus makanan, meletakkan kotaknya di meja setelah Jisung menyerahkannya. Dia memicingkan matanya ke arah Mark. "Kalau kamu mau buku-bukumu balik, cepet makan ini dan langsung tidur."

Mark, terjebak, kelaparan dan setengah sadar, mengangguk dengan lemah.

"Kayaknya kamu udah boleh lepasin dia," Renjun bilang kepada Jeno, dan Jaemin, yang kelihatannya menikmati ini lebih dari seharusnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, semuanya sudah duduk mengelilingi meja sambil mengunyah pelan. Jisung memecahkan keheningan.

"Kapan kalian balik?"

Jeno mengecek jam tangannya. "Dua puluh menit yang lalu, kira-kira."

"Tepat waktu buat menyaksikan Mark kesandung dan hampir mecahin lemari kaca sambil nyari hansaplast," perjelas Jaemin dengan senyuman.

Segumpal kunyahan roti muncrat terbang dan mendarat di paha Jeno akibat Jisung menahan tawa. Jeno mengibasnya balik dengan jijik.

Disebelah Jisung, Chenle terbahak-bahak. "Mark is cute!"

"Kenapa kamu terus-terusan manggil dia cute meskipun dia enggak."

Mark berhenti menyedot makanannya dan memandang Haechan, tampak tersinggung. Haechan membalasnya dengan tatapan datar.

"Tapi Mark tuh beneran cute," bantah Chenle, "iya kan?" Dia bertanya kepada empat anak lainnya dan menerima berbagai macam respon yang tidak jelas.

"Dia punya pikachu yang namanya 'Mark is cute'." Jisung melempar fakta tersebut untuk melanjutkan pembicaraan karena dia pun ingin tahu jawaban dari pertanyaan Haechan.

"Kok kamu tega ngelakuin itu sama pikachu?" Haechan benar-benar jengkel sekarang. Jisung bisa bersimpati. Haechan satu-satunya diantara mereka semua yang belum pernah mendapatkan pikachu. Bahkan Mark yang amat sangat jarang bermain sudah berhasil menangkap dua pikachu.

"Aku juga pake nama kalian semua kok buat pokemonku! Sini aku tunjukkin." Chenle buru-buru mengambil handphone untuk melepaskan pundaknya dari cengkraman Haechan. "Nih, liat."

.

.

.

 **to be continued.**

Motongnya ga pas banget ya? Maap maap ane udah ngantuk soalnya :V Makasih yang udah pada nyemangatin di review lobsterman, saya jadi terpanggil buat cepet" translate bagian" selanjutnya. Dan ternyata, waktu ngecopas bagian ini dari website aslinya, ada juga orang lain yg minta izin ngetranslate fic ini ke bahasa cina. Bukan saya rupanya satu-satunya yang ingin menyebar virus Sungle/Chensung ke dunia muahahahaha RISE SUNGLE RISEEEE. Ehem. Sori kalap. Anyway, bagi yang ingin mengapresiasi cerita aslinya, silahkan copas link di bawah ini dan kasih kudos ato comment pendek, ato bisa juga sampaikan kepada saya hehehe. Niatnya sih nanti ane mau ngumpulin semua komen" kalian terus diterjemahin balik ke bahasa inggris buat kasih liat authornya ^^ (semoga saya tidak malas)

 **archiveofourown. o*r*g /works/10221392 (delete tanda * dan spasinya)**

 **SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER!**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE STORY. FIC INI ADALAH TERJEMAHAN DARI FIC BERJUDUL SAMA YANG DITULIS OLEH LULULELE DI ARCHIVEOFOUROWN. SAYA CUMA NGETRANSLATE SOALNYA INI BAGIAN DARI SERIES FAVORIT SAYA. ALL CREDIT GOES TO THE ORIGINAL AUTHOR.**

Haloooo, ini dia chapter sambungannya sekaligus penutup dari bagian kedua series ini ^^ Btw, baru sadar kalo saya belom pernah nyantumin nama keseluruhan series ini. Judulnya adalah "winter, spring, summer, fall (in love)" dan entah kenapa saya suka banget sama double meaningnya fall(musim gugur) sama fall in love(jatuh cinta). Kesannya so sweet banget hehehe. Jadi intinya, masing" bagian ceritanya tuh mewakili setiap musim. Bagian pertama (Lobsterman) terjadi waktu winter/musim dingin, nah, bagian kedua ini aku rasa sih di spring/musim semi ya, meskipun gak tertulis di ceritanya. Soalnya bagian ketiganya jelas banget waktu summer/musim panas dan bagian keempatnya waktu fall. Oke, cukup ane nyerocos gajenya, langsung aja yok ke ceritanya. Warning: endingnya bikin kuku ngecap di telapak karena greget ngeremes tangan saking gemesnya sama anak-anak ini. Unch!

.

.

Mereka semua mengerubungi Chenle, masing-masing mencari namanya di antara sejumlah besar pokemon. Setelah periode kekacauan dimana setiap anak menaruh jari mereka di layar, menggerakkanya ke arah yang berbeda-beda dan berlawanan, Chenle berteriak agar mereka mundur untuk sementara. Dia mendengus dan memutar lengannya yang tertindih oleh anggota badan teman-temannya, dan pindah duduk ke atas sofa untuk mempersentasikan handphonenya.

"Renjun itu charmander. Karena rambutnya." Chenle memencet monster api itu dan mengarahkan perhatian mereka ke mulutnya. "Liat tuh taringnya. Renjun banget."

"Tapi Renjun kan cuma punya satu gigi taring," celah Jeno.

Chenle melirik ke Jeno, lalu ke Renjun, diam untuk sebentar. "Gakpapa. Yang penting itu image keseluruhannya." Ia lanjut mengusap ke bawah layar. "Habis itu Jeno. Kamu cyndaquil."

Mark yang sudah diberi makan dan minum dan sekarang wajahnya lebih berwarna, mendengung setuju. "Beneran lumayan mirip."

"Matanya itu lho, bentuknya kayak tanda kurung," kata Haechan. "Jeno, coba senyum."

Jeno senyum dan sekelompok langsung berpadu mengeluarkan suara ' _ _ooh__ ' dan ' _ _ahh__ '. Chenle mengangguk ke dirinya sendiri, senang menerima persetujuan komplit atas perbandingannya.

"Next. Jaemin itu jigglypuff."

"Apa!?"

Chenle mengangkat tangannya untuk menghentikan bantahan yang akan diucapkan Haechan. "Biarin aku ngomong sampai selesai. Liat senyumannya, senyuman permanen yang kecil itu." Mereka merapat untuk menginspeksi secara detail. "Dan matanya, yang gede banget."

Setelah beberapa saat berlalu, Mark tiba-tiba berbisik, "Rasanya dia seperti lagi menerawang tembus sampai ke dalam jiwaku."

Chenle menghentikkan jarinya. "Tepat sekali. Coba liat tuh." Dia menunjuk ke kanan.

Jisung mengikuti arah pandangnya dan terkejut ketika melihat Jaemin menatap balik padanya, tersenyum.

"Jigglypuff itu cute banget, tapi kalo dilihat kelamaan jadi agak serem," kata Chenle dengan santai, seakan-akan dia tidak baru saja memanggil Jaemin menyeramkan secara tidak langsung. "Oke, lanjut ya. Ini Mark the cutie. Dia pikachuku yang paling baru."

Haechan tadinya sudah cemberut, tetapi sekarang dia benar-benar kesal melihat betapa banyaknya pikachu yang dimiliki Chenle. "Ini perbandingan yang paling nggak masuk akal. Plus, gimana bisa kamu dapet segini banyak pikachu? Gak adil banget."

"Apa boleh buat? Mereka cinta padaku."

"Yang bene—tunggu. Tunggu." Secepat halilintar, Haechan merebut handphone di genggaman Chenle. "Apa kamu beneran pake nama aku buat seekor pidgey?"

"Soalnya kamu—"

"Pidgey? Serius? Aku ambil balik kata-kataku, ini sama sekali nggak masuk akal. Ada berapa ratus pokemon lain dan aku cuma jadi __pidgey__? Aku nggak tau kamu sebenci ini sama aku, sakit banget rasanya. Apa aku ada salah sama kamu, jadi ini semacam balas dendam gitu?

"Kamu ada salah sama semua orang," cela Jaemin dengan senyuman. Jeno membungkam mulutnya dan menggeretnya pergi jauh dari Haechan.

Chenle mengambil kesempatan untuk meraih handphonenya kembali selagi perhatian Haechan sedang teralihkan. "Jangan ngehina pidgey, mereka yang bikin aku bisa naik level cepet." Dia memencet makhluk yang diatasnamakan Haechan dan memaksanya untuk memandang layar. "Kalo kamu cuma lihat penampilannya, pidgey itu sebenernya keren juga, kan? Liat deh mukanya. Beneran mirip sama kamu, apalagi kalo kamu lagi angkat poni."

"...Aku bisa paham. Agak."

Semua mata tertuju kepada Renjun. Chenle menggenggam tangannya dan memeluknya dengan penuh semangat.

"Ada kemiripannya," timpal Mark, dan dia pun langsung ditarik kedalam pelukan.

Haechan memandang mereka dengan sebal. "Kamu cuma bilang gitu supaya aku jengkel. Whatever. Habis aku siapa?"

Sebuah tangan mencuat dari dalam gumpalan tubuh yang betumpukan. Chenle menopang dagunya di bahu Renjun dan mengusap layar handphonenya ke ujung halaman.

Jisung merengut saat ia menemukan namanya. "Kok aku cuma squirtle yang cpnya 10 doang?"

"Iya, kenapa?" seru Haechan. "Squirtle tuh terlalu imut buat Jisung."

Sekarang Jisung tahu ia telah membuat keputusan yang tepat untuk tidak membela Haechan tadi meskipun merasa perbandingannya dengan pidgey tidak mirip. Anak itu pantas mendapatkannya.

"Aku memang tadi bilang yang penting itu image keseluruhannya, tapi si kecil ini spesial." Chenle tersenyum lembut. "Dia ini pokemon pertamaku."

Melihat sang squirtle untuk kedua kalinya, Jisung baru menyadari bintang kuning yang menandai pokemon itu sebagai favorit.

"Jadi?"

Jisung menyaksikan dengusan kesal menggantikan senyuman Chenle dan lupakan saja pidgey, bahkan rattata pun terlalu bagus untuk Haechan.

"Jadi," Chenle membuka dan membungkam mulutnya, seperti ragu hendak melanjutkan kalimatnya atau tidak. "Jisung itu teman pertamaku disini, jadi…"

Mereka bertemu mata untuk sesaat. Chenle menyimpulkan kedua ujung bibirnya dan bergeser kebelakang Renjun, menyembunyikan separuh wajahnya dari pandangan Jisung. Jisung bisa merasakan atmosfir di antara mereka berubah; dia tahu dia seharusnya mengatakan sesuatu pada saat-saat seperti ini, tetapi otaknya selalu kembali tertuju kepada senyuman hangat yang menghias wajah Chenle ketika ia berbicara tentang si squirtle—tentang Jisung, sebenarnya—dan dia menjadi tidak bisa memikirkan hal lain.

Untungnya, atau sialnya, ada Haechan yang hadir untuk merusak mood.

"Apa-apaan ini, disney channel?"

"Cute, kok, kalo menurutku." Jaemin beranjak dari lantai untuk meregangkan tubuh kurusnya. "Jangan peduliin Haechan, dia capek habis camping dan karena itu jadi lebih nyebelin dari biasanya. Dia bakal balik ke tingkat menyebalkan yang seperti biasa kalo udah cukup tidur."

Haechan mengumpat dan melempar bola bungkus makanan berminyak ke arah Jaemin, yang menghindar dengan mulusnya tanpa perlu melihat. Tidak putus asa oleh kegagalan, Haechan memungut bola kertasnya dan membuntuti Jaemin kedalam kamarnya.

"Tapi bener kata Jaemin, campnya bikin capek banget." Renjun bersender balik ke Chenle. Jeno mengangguk, mengangkat badannya ke atas.

"Aku juga mau istirahat."

Renjun cepat-cepat memisahkan dirinya dari Chenle dan menghalangi Jeno dengan tangannya. "Bantu aku bangun," pintanya, mengayunkan tangan sambil membelokkan kepalanya ke tubuh yang tak bergeming di sampingnya. "Nanti aku bantuin kamu gotong Mark ke kasurnya."

Jeno mengeluarkan rintihan keras. Dengan segan hati, dia menarik tangan Renjun dan betul seperti yang dikatakan, mereka menggeret Mark melalui lantai sampai ke kamarnya. Itu terlihat seperti adegan rekayasa ulang tindak kriminal. Hanya kurang jejak darah yang tertinggal di tkp. Jisung mendengar cekikikan kecil dari belakangnya dan membuang segala imajinasi skenario pembunuhan.

"Mark itu cute," ujar Chenle singkat. Dia masih menghindari melihat ke arah Jisung, tetapi sekarang cuma ada mereka berdua dan dia pastinya tidak berbicara dengan orang lain. Jadi, Jisung mengumpulkan keberanian untuk mengucapkan pendapat yang sudah lama tertahan di tenggorokannya setiap kali Chenle memanggil Mark cute.

"Kamu lebih imut."

Suaranya pecah. Jisung sangat berharap Haechan tiba-tiba muncul dan mengeluarkan komentar cemoohannya, tapi tentu saja itu tidak terjadi karena ia tidak seberuntung itu.

"...Apa?" Chenle bisa saja gagal menangkap kata-katanya dengan jelas, atau mungkin dia sudah menangkapnya dan tetap berpikir dia salah dengar. Jisung memutuskan untuk mengambil ini sebagai kesempatan kedua.

"Menurutku kamu lebih cute."

Akhirnya, rasanya amat lega bisa mengatakannya. Meskipun perasaan itu menguap dengan cepat ketika ia mendapat kilasan expresi Chenle yang tidak bisa dibaca.

"Oh," adalah satu-satunya respon Chenle. Anak yang tidak bisa dibayar untuk berhenti bicara sekarang diam seribu bahasa karena ucapannya. Jisung sudah melakukan hal yang mustahil. Dia sedang memainkan iringan lagu penguburan dan menebar bunga-bunga di batu makamnya sendiri dalam imajinasi saat Chenle akhirnya membuka mulut dan memandang ke arahnya.

"Well… jangan bilang-bilang Mark, oke?" dia mulai berbisik, bola matanya berpindah-pindah arah. Jisung mencoba mengabaikan rasa jengkel yang muncul ketika mendengar nama Mark untuk kesekisan kalinya, memilih fokus kepada hal yang ingin Chenle ungkapkan. "Menurutku kamu yang paling cute."

Sekarang giliran Jisung yang merespon dengan "Oh."

Jisung bahkan tidak suka dipanggil cute, tapi kali ini, kali ini dia tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa itu membuatnya senang.

"Aku __cool__ kok," sangkalnya, berusaha menyembunyikan senyumannya yang melebar.

"Nononononono," Chenle tertawa terbahak-bahak, kembali bersikap seperti biasa. Tawanya itu berisik dan menusuk telinga, kalau menurut Haechan. Tawanya itu adalah suara favorit Jisung diseluruh dunia saat ini.

"Jisung is the cutest~"

.

.

Dan begitulah bagian kedua berakhir, gimana, so cute kan mereka berdua? Jadi inget waktu saya pertama kali baca sampe mukul" paha sendiri saking gakuatnya... Dosis ke so sweet-an mereka bakal bertambah banyak lagi sampe meluap-luap di bagian yang ketiga, jadi harap dinantikan ya translateannya hehehe. As always, saya menghimbau anda-anda sekalian yang menikmati cerita ini untuk memberi kudos atau comment kepada author aslinya sebagai tanda apresiasi ^^ Terimakasih ya buat review dan penyemangat dari kalian semua, spread the SungLe love epribadeehhhh

 **balasan review:**

 **yunkaikai:** Amat sangat menggemaskan! Makin lanjut makin minta diculik

 **callmemrs:** Duh, kayanya gaboleh deh, ntar Jisung ngambek :P hahahaha. Cute overdosis itu deskripsi yg akurat banget buat Chenle ^^ akupun pengen punya adek kaya dia hiks.

 **MarkeuhyuckLee:** Super cute indeed! ^^


End file.
